


Non-verbal communication

by Emmayame



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff Alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmayame/pseuds/Emmayame
Summary: A short piece about a meeting after a long time apart





	Non-verbal communication

Reyes rather liked the owner of Tartarus. Kian was a bottom-line kind of person with a nice cynical streak – doing business with him was always a pleasure. He could almost consider the guy a friend. 

However, at this very moment, Reyes was ready to kill him.

His ire grew with every wretched crate the bartender and his staff unloaded from the elevator. By the looks of it, Kian had decided to stock up for the next decade. And he couldn’t have chosen a worse moment to do it if he tried.

Twenty-three days.

He hadn’t seen her for twenty-three days and seven hours. 

The Tempest had just dropped out of FTL over Kadara, and he wasn’t going to lose another minute. He needed to get to the port and he needed to get there now.

The only time he was willing to spare was the time it would take him to reach the said elevator. 

To his luck, Kian was also a very perceptive man. He must have felt Reyes’ fierce glare all the way from Tartarus and ordered his men to hurry, dropping the delivery paperwork to the ground to grab a crate of his own.

He managed to snatch the last box from the platform right before Reyes stepped on it, slamming the up button with a little more force that was strictly necessary.

“Sorry for the fuss, it’s all yours, Reyes!” the bartender said, smiling sheepishly.

Reyes acknowledged the remark with a curt nod and folded his arms in an attempt to quell the impatience that was rising inside him with every agonizing inch the platform covered during its unacceptably slow ascent to the docks. Half the way up his fingers started drumming a restless against his elbow. It helped, but not by much.

In what felt like ages, the mountain’s grey rock finally gave way to metal. A small eternity later, the doors slid open.

Reyes had barely moved an inch toward the exit when a flurry of fire and steel rushed past him, smashing the down button with a fist. The scent of jasmine filled the air as she stood beside him, her body deceptively still.

It took another small eternity for the doors to close.

They crashed together like two galaxies, and every cell in his body lit up like a newborn star, giving off just as much heat. She was everywhere. She was all he could see, all he could taste, all he could feel. The desperate dance of their lips, the tantalizing press of her warm body against his, the soft gasps that escaped her – it was everything.

She was everything.

It seemed that mere seconds had passed when the burgundy light of the setting sun washed over them, signaling the platform’s entrance to the cavern.

It took every last ounce of self-control Reyes possessed to break the kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers, brushing the side of her nose with his.

She exhaled a shaky breath and untangled her fingers from his hair. It visibly took all of her self-restraint to step away and return to the spot beside him, an unthinkable distance of a couple of inches between them.

Several moments passed in silence until she released a breathless chuckle.

“My manners are atrocious. I think I forgot to say hello.”

Reyes answered her grin with one of his own.

“No, you didn’t. You simply used non-verbal communication,” he said, leaning in to whisper the next words in her ear, “but you should repeat it – just to be sure.”


End file.
